Frozen Heart
by TheChosenNinja
Summary: We all know Juvia is madly in love with Gray and that Gray usually just brushes of Juvia's feelings but when Gray accidentally hurts Juvia in a different way... will Juvia be able to face Gray the same way?


FROZER HEART

Introduction:

"Juvia! Move!" Gray's thundering voice echoed in Juvia's head. She tried to but she couldn't. Gray, who was a few meters away from Juvia, sprinted. He was about to release a large amount of his ice make magic on the enemy in front of Juvia when..."BOOM!" It was too late.

"How is she?" Lisanna asked, nervously. Mirajane, who just exited Juvia's room, closed the door quietly. She leaned her back at the door and shook her head, sending strands of hair to fall. "Why? W-what happened?!" Panic arose Lisanna's face. "Gray." Mirajane swallowed. "Froze Juvia's heart."

Chapter 1:

"Well..." Mirajane started while pouring beer on a tumblr and pushing it across the bar. "Juvia and Gray stumbled upon a member of a dark guild. Juvia caught a really deep slash across her ribs. The enemy was right in front of her and Gray was a few meters behind her. Gray commanded Juvia to move but she couldn't move fast enough due to her wound. A-and..." Mirajane stuttered. She took a deep breathe and continued " Juvia just tried to turn her body into a liquid state so Gray could pass through but when Gray entered her liquid state to pass through he accidentally released his magic and froze Juvia." "H-huh?! But isn't that okay? I mean Gray froze Juvia and others before, right?" Lucy asked, obviously shocked. "It's just that... At that time Juvia was in her solid state... She was a body of water this time... And you know what happens when Ice breaks, right? Not to mention Gray's ice doesn't melt that easily." Mirajane replied, looking down. "How is she then?" Lucy asked while standing up from the stool she was sitting on and slamming her hands on the table. "She was told to stay home and rest but most of the ice melted but her heart..." Mirajane clenched her hand. "It's still frozen. Most of all she's scared of Gray."

Juvia placed her hand just above her chest. She could feel it rising up and down. She could feel her heart as well. It was cold. So cold. No warmth at all. It terrified her. No matter how cold Gray's ice there was always a hint of warmth, maybe even love. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, lying down and thinking. "Stupid." Juvia thought. "I-it's just Gray-sama... Why am I so scared?" She knew the answer but she couldn't accept it. Because Gray had hurt her. Sure, he had hurt her a lot before but this time it was different. She doesn't want to be scared of him but she can't. It was so quiet until a cracking sound broke the silence. Juvia felt a shot of pain causing her to shut her eyes. It was her frozen heart. It started to crack.

The following day….

The guild was in its usual havoc when Juvia entered. Natsu picking fights, Cana drinking, Macao and Wakaba talking about the good old days and Erza eating her delicious slice of cheesecake when Elfman accidentally smashed Erza's cheesecake. Everything was in it's normal place except for shadow sitting by the end of the bar talking to Mirajane. Juvia's heart tightened. Crack. She winced. "Are you alright, Juvia?" Lisanna asked with a concerned look while passing by. Juvia gives a light nod and a gentle smile. "Come on let's go get a seat." Offered, Lisanna.

"You have to talk to Juvia." Mirajane repeated for the 4th time. "B-but you just said she's scared of me!" Gray replied with a sigh and stripped of his shirt. "Talk to her." Mirajane once again with her usual angelic voice. "OR ELSE." And for that second her angelic voice was replaced by a demonic voice and glare.

"Juvia!" Gray raised his right hand to wave while his left hand was stuck in his pocket. Juvia immediately turned her head to find Gray on his way to their table. Another crack. She winced and pressed her hand against her chest. This time she could really feel her heart breaking into pieces. Her breathing slowed. "J-juvia! Are you okay?!" Lisanna asked while placing her hand on Juvia's back. Gray ran to them as he spotted Juvia's hurt look. "H-hey!" Gray started but Juvia interrupted him. "Juvia is f-fine... Just... Don't." Juvia was shaking to her bones. She felt cold, lost and scared. Her eyes were so empty. Juvia stood up, all wobbly and ran out of the guild as fast as she could. Gray was about to run after her when Lisanna blocked his path. "Gray, you have to do something." Lisanna said in a serious tone. "Y-yeah... I know" Gray said softly, trying to pass through her. "No, you don't" Gray stopped. Lisanna's face softened with a sad look and tried to make out the last words in a whisper. "It's breaking her heart, Gray."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Juvia chanted in her head repeatedly. The rain started pouring. Juvia was running to no where. Anywhere was good enough. Tears streamed down her face or was it just the rain? Or maybe the rain was just her tears. Her heart hurts so much and she can't explain why. Maybe because of the Ice, because she's scared of Gray, because she loves Gray so much or all of the above. She paused for a while catching her breath. She stared up at the lonely night where no stars appeared because of the sad rain. She was so absorbed in the rain that she didn't notice the figure behind who took her hand. She knew right away who it was. "Don't be scared….. Trust me." Gray said calmly appearing in front of Juvia from behind. Juvia wanted to trust him so much. "I'm so sorry. You know I never wanted to hurt you and I never will. I was focusing all my magic and all my hatred so I could hit the enemy b-but..." Gray held both of Juvia's hand and she took a quick breath in, still a little terrified. "I know I never focus on what's important..." Suddenly she started to feel mixed feelings and some are not hers and some are even love. It felt like a Unison Raid. The feeling was amazing. She could feel whatever Gray felt. His feelings were speaking to her. "and what's in front like... Your feelings. I know I really hurt you this time." At this point, The sad rain magically turned into falling ice, hitting none of them. Unison Raid. As the ice shattered against the ground they look like magical crystals. "I know why your frozen heart hasn't melted yet." Gray whispered closer into Juvia's ear. Juvia felt her cheeks burn and felt no longer scared. "It's because you were so scared of me and because your heart hasn't heated up in a long while." Gray said with a smirk and kissed Juvia's lips. As Juvia heard this she could feel herself turning red all over. She was heating up, now. The rain stopped and in the middle of no where lies two people. Hands held, lip locks and a melting heart.


End file.
